


It's Not Just Another Dream

by sportssqueen



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportssqueen/pseuds/sportssqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been on a crazy ride together, but they wouldn't trade it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just Another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> First, thank you all for every ounce of feedback I have received for all of my stories! It's why I continue to write!! 
> 
> If you have read my fic "A Perfect Game" I do plan on updating soon. I'm a close to finishing the next chapter. This little ficlet follows the events of "Falling in Love With You" and "Everything Has Changed". I don't know how many of these ficlets I'll write, but if there is anything you want to read, let me know in the comments, or message me on Tumblr! 
> 
> As always, I do not own Arrow or any characters associated with it. All original characters are mine.

 

There was no way for Felicity to describe how she was feeling. She was absolutely and completely exhausted. It had been three months since Ellie was born and two babies had kept her busy. And with no Oliver around a lot, there were days when she felt as though she couldn’t keep going. But that wasn’t an option.

Thea had stayed with her after Oliver returned to Arizona, caring for Addie while Felicity took care of Ellie. Those two girls were the light of her life, and boy were they a handful. Oliver called every night to read to Addie and let Ellie listen to the voice of her father. The last thing Felicity wanted was for Oliver to come home and for Ellie to not know who he was. There had been times when Felicity flew out with one or both of the girls to see Oliver, and those times had been great. Felicity would watch as Oliver would fall asleep with Ellie on his chest or with Addie curled up to his side. And the rare times she brought both, it was her kryptonite.

Spring training had ended about two months ago, which meant Oliver was back at home with her. It wasn’t any easier, especially since may spend weeks on the road and then he was home for a few days. But it didn’t matter to her. Because it meant more time as a family. She had already begun planning a family vacation for the four of them when baseball season was over.

But as she laid in bed right now, listening to Ellie cry once again, she felt inside of her that every lost hour of sleep was incredibly worth it, because it meant that she was a mom to not one, but two perfect little girls. Sure, it made her want to tell Oliver that there will be no more children in their immediate future, at least not until both of her girls were over the age of 2. As she turned to get Ellie, she felt a strong hand grasp hers.

“Stay here,” Oliver mumbled, “I’ll get her.”

She smiled sleepily, knowing protesting would do her no good. The man was playing baseball fulltime and traveling upwards of three times a week and he still volunteered to get out of bed at 2 am (she had checked her phone) to check on Ellie. Felicity could vaguely feel him place a kiss on her forehead before he left the room. It wasn’t even 5 minutes after he left that she heard Ellie quiet down. While she wanted to slip back into sleep, she waited a few more minutes to see if Addie woke up. There would be times when Ellie would cry so loudly and so much that the minute she could calm her down, Addie would wake up and wouldn’t go back to sleep for at least an hour. When she thought fifteen minutes had passed, she allowed herself to slip back into sleep.

*****

“Hey baby girl, what’s wrong?” Oliver whispered to the little girl in his arms. He had always thought he could only ever love Felicity. Then Adelaide had been born and his thoughts changed, and Elizabeth had changed them once more. His three girls were everything in his life, the three things he had to love for, nothing more, nothing less.

He rocked her in his arms, hoping the tiny baby could stop her crying. He really hoped she didn’t want to be fed, because that required to wake Felicity. While she usually pumped when he was home so she could get some sleep, she had forgotten yesterday because Adelaide had come down with a fever. While he would never wish one of his baby girls to be sick, he was silently glad it came at a time like this, when there was an extra hand around the house. He and Felicity had spent all day yesterday taking care of Adelaide while making sure Elizabeth didn’t get sick as well.

While he heard Elizabeth start to calm down, he had a feeling it was because she was getting tired and she missed daddy. The latter was his secret wish. He felt that he was in the clear and started walking downstairs while rocking the whimpering baby in his arms. As he passed the kitchen, he noted that was almost 3 am. Knowing himself, he knew there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep, so he walked over to the couch and sat down, flipping on ESPN and watching the late night edition of Sports Center. As he watched he gently moved Elizabeth until she was resting against his chest and pulled the plush throw over the both of them. As he wrapped his arms around his baby, he felt himself reflecting on how he got to this point.

Oliver would tell anyone that he could never choose a favorite between Adelaide and Elizabeth. They both meant so much to him, especially considering his past. The both of them, and Felicity, represented all he had overcome in such a short period of time, leaving behind his careless and womanizing days to try to be half of what Felicity deserved as a husband and partner and the kind of father the girls deserved. The day he proposed to Felicity, he had been terrified she would say no, and on their wedding day, he had panicked that she would leave him at the altar. Neither of those things had happened, and he had never been more thankful. He was terrified both times when his daughters had been born, thinking to himself there was no way he had ever deserved this. Yet here he was, holding one while the other was sound asleep after he read her a bedtime story.

His attention was diverted back to the TV, which was showing a recap of his last game. He could feel Elizabeth’s breathing even out, and a quick glance down proved his thoughts. As he watched the recap and felt Elizabeth’s breathing, he felt his eye lids grow heavy and his heart whole.

*****

Felicity felt herself pulled out of sleep by a small voice calling her name. She didn’t even need to be full awake to know that it was Addie. The little girl had been sick since yesterday morning, and she had chalked it up to the common cold. While she had taken care of Ellie, Oliver had tended to Addie. It had been a relief to have a helping hand, and she would never complain.

As she sat up to get out of bed, she noticed that Oliver wasn’t next to her. It had been about 3 hours since he had gotten up with Ellie and it had been a little surprising he hadn’t returned. She had pushed those thoughts aside as she walked towards Addie’s room. When she entered, she found her oldest standing up in her crib, holding onto the railing. While she was over the age to be needing a crib, when they had tried to move her, she had cried for a week. So they had been reluctant and allowed her to stay until she was 2 1/2, and then they would try again.

“What’s wrong baby girl?” she asked as she picked her up.

“I’m thirsty,” she said sleepily.

Felicity smiled and kissed her head before carrying her out of the room. As she passed Ellie’s room, she noted that her husband or her other daughter weren’t there. She thought it was strange, but she didn’t panic, because she knew in her heart that nothing was wrong.

She carried Addie into the kitchen, and as she got her some water, she heard a small whimper that she knew belonged to Ellie. With Addie happy, Felicity walked into the living room and noticed the TV was on. She could see Oliver’s head over the top of the couch, but he didn’t move to acknowledge her presence, something he always did when she entered a room. It was some freaky thing he had, and while she should he used to it, she was not.

As she rounded the couch, she felt tears fill her eyes at the sight in front of her. Oliver was passed out, obviously having fallen asleep from the exhaustion of playing 3 back to back home games and waking up with the baby while he was home. But little Ellie was wide awake and snuggling into her father’s broad chest. His hands were wrapped around her clothes-less body, which had become the norm since she would wake up sweaty at night. Her arm was wrapped around Oliver’s larger one, holding onto it like it was her favorite stuffed animal. But Felicity didn’t have the heart to move them. So instead of waking them up and ushering them back to bed, she sat down next to Oliver’s sleeping form. She had felt Addie’s breath even out against her neck, and knew it wouldn’t be long until she fell asleep too. As she pulled the blanket over her and Addie, she felt Oliver move closer to her. Even when he was asleep, he still gravitated towards her, as though they were two magnets. She looked down at Ellie, whose eyelids were beginning to flutter. And as Felicity felt her own eyelids getting heavy, she felt a small and sleepy smile stretch across her face, because her heart felt whole and her life felt complete with this perfect little family she had created with the love of her life.


End file.
